


No need to be so pessimistic

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Stan doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and he gets help from Zeke





	No need to be so pessimistic

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out - Yahtzee 2018 / Round 2  
> Prompt: Pessimistic

Zeke dropped down onto the bench in the locker room beside his teammate. „Case, Stokes and I plan to hang out a bit at the Coyote Ugly later, wanna join us?“

Stan glared at him, threw his towel aside and grabbed for his shirt. „Thanks, but no, not in the mood.“

„Looks as if you could need some distraction. You've screwed up the training pretty much today. What's wrong?“

„It's nothing. Just tired. Maybe I'm getting a cold.“

„Oh, c'mon, you can't fool me. Wanna talk about it?“

„God, Zeke. Hanging around with Casey so often seems to be not your best idea. Since when you are interested in other people's problems?“ Stan huffed loud when Zeke pulled his lips to a slight smirk and finally gave in. „Fine. I can't spend another evening together with Stokes, hear her gushing about her plans for this summer, I just can't endure this any longer.“

„Oh!“

„What's that supposed to mean?“

„Oh,“ Zeke repeated. „Understand. But if you don't want her to go to this dubious space camp, why don't you talk with her?“

„Because it's not my business to tell her what to do with her life. Obviously, some things are more important to her than our friendship."

"Did you ever ask her?"

"What?"

"If she wants to spend the summer together with you?"

"Why should she?"

Zeke rolled his eyed. "Geez. Stan, what's wrong with you? You are the quarterback of the team; you dated Delilah Profit last year. You should know how to flirt with a girl."

„Okay, stop that, now!“ Stan jumped up, his eyes sparkling annoyed. "Stokes is not one of the cheerleaders; she is different. Not so shallow. She would never fall for that shit!"

Zeke sighed slightly. „You are going to make a big mistake, you know. If she means so much to you, don't you think it's time to tell her about it? Otherwise, you might lose her forever.“

„Yeah, great, this is Zeke Tyler, the guy who knows all about a perfect relationship. Fuck you, Zeke.“

Silence for a moment, finally Zeke nodded. „I guess, I deserve this. You are right; I never did believe that I could be together with someone for longer than a week, or two. I was a loner, couldn't endure too much nearness.

But that was before Marybeth. Before Casey. Letting him into my life... and into my heart, has changed everything. It's impossible to be a pessimistic shithead when you are together with him.“ Zeke smiled. „And you know, it feels good, not to live in a lonely shell anymore. The only thing I regret is that I didn't admit my feelings for him much earlier.“ 

„Wait! What?“ Stan frowned. „Ähm... Casey and... you?“

„Since a while already. We didn't want to tell anyone before graduation. Things have changed at school after Marybeth, but it's still Herrington High, right? 

Stokes is the only one who knows; seems to be impossible to keep anything secret from her. Only when it comes to you, she seems to be blind.“ Zeke winked at Stan. „Or maybe she's only waiting for you making the first step. Girls are like that; they want to get swept off their feet.“

Stan smirked. „I've told you, she's so not like that.“

Zeke shrugged. „Trust me, outside she is the gothic queen but deep inside she's a girl like any other.“


End file.
